There he is
by SpiderGoblin
Summary: When Peter finds out that Harry is back in New York, he begins to question who his heart really belongs to.


Peter looked up from his laptop at the TV screen the moment he heard Norman Osborn's name. He listened to the news reporter explaining his death, and then all of a sudden they mentioned a name that Peter had not heard in years, but thought of almost all the time during the past 8 years. A picture flashed up on the screen of the person who that name belonged to getting into a car. He looked so much older, he was thinner and more mature looking. Of course, he still had the same hair, still looking like he blow-dried it every morning. Peter felt his mouth grow slack around his pen lid and said the name of the person whom he had once and always considered his best friend.

"Harry."

Peter later packed up his laptop and quickly dropped it off at home before running to catch a cab. He stared at all the buildings go past, wondering what Harry would say about his sudden arrival. It was a bit random, and the last time Peter had properly thought about Harry was when he saw him in some magazine with a French supermodel that he couldn't remember the name of. Before he knew it, the cab had dropped him off at the Osborn mansion, a place he had not visited since before Harry left. He slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way to the front door. He hesitated, shaking slightly, before knocking. A man he didn't seem to recognize answered the door, eyeing Peter up and down before looking him in the eye.

"Can I help you, Sir?" he asked in an almost distasteful voice. Peter supposed he did look a bit out of place compared to most of the people who surely visit the mansion.  
"I'm here to see Harry Osborn. I'm Peter Parker, I'm an old friend of his." Peter replied, voice slightly shaky now. The man looked hesitant for a moment before allowing Peter in. He looked around the room, thinking about how little has changed since he was last there.  
"Wait right here, Sir." The man said before wandering off up the stairs. Peter rubbed his neck and exhaled heavily. After about two minutes his legs began to grow impatient and he started to walk back and forth on the same spot, looking at the floor. He didn't know whether it was nervousness or just impatience making him look down. Then he heard a voice, not the one of the man before, come from the top of the stairs.

"Peter Parker." Peter looked up and saw a silhouette of someone, of course Peter knew there was only one person that someone could be.  
"It's like seeing a ghost." Harry said in a louder voice. He was still cast into the shadows, Peter still unable to see his face, but he knew Harry was looking right at him. He huffed out a light breath.  
"Hey, Harry." He uttered in a quieter voice than he had intended. He kept his hands in his pockets but his feet had stilled.  
"Random," Harry said, his head moving slightly. "What, ten years." Peter couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement, but chose to correct Harry.  
"Eight, close."  
"What's up?" Harry asked, in an almost concerned and confused voice, as if questioning why Peter had decided to show up on Harry's doorstep. Peter made his way slowly up the steps, silently asking Harry if this was okay. Judging by Harry's silence, it was.  
"I saw the news, man. I heard what happened to your dad. And I just wanted to see if you were…I just…I just wanted to see how you were doing…" Peter suddenly didn't know what to say and let the words just jumble around out of his mouth. He froze on the step when Harry began to move slightly, holding his hands up, twitching slightly.  
"I'm, uh," Harry also seemed unsure. "I'm with some people, Peter." Peter looked up at Harry, trying not to let his emotions show. "I'm in a meeting." Harry continued. Peter looked up the hallway and back at Harry, hoping not to make his disappointment to obvious.  
"I, I don't wanna intrude. It's been a long time." At this Harry nodded. "And, I kinda know exactly what you're going through, you know. I mean, you were so there for me when my parents…" Peter stopped his sentence there, not knowing how to finish it. What had they done? Abandoned him? Peter didn't want to think about it right now, all he could think about was the person at the top of the stairs. "And that's why I'm here for you." And Peter knew every word was true.  
"Thank you." Was all Harry replied, still not making any movements towards or away from Peter. Peter's hand shook slightly on the railing of the stairs before he pulled away, exclaiming "Ah, it's good to see you, man." And continued walking backwards towards the door. "It's good to see you. I'm sorry about your dad." Peter made a reach before the handle when he suddenly heard Harry's voice carry out loudly behind him.

"You got your braces off." Peter looked behind him at the face that was now visible in the light. He felt a smile grow on his face. Harry had really grown up, and all Peter could see out of everything in the room was Harry.  
"Now there's nothing to distract from your unibrow." Harry joked, head tilting slightly, a smirk appearing on his face. At this Peter began to laugh and saw Harry do the same.  
"There he is! There he is!" he almost shouted across the room to Harry, still smiling so much his face hurt. "You still blow-dry your hair every morning?!"  
Harry didn't falter, and just stood his ground, still smiling.  
"Uh, you know, one of my manservants holds the dryer and I take control of the comb, okay, so," Harry held out his arms in defeat and chuckled before adding, "at last I'm not completely helpless!"  
Peter hurriedly made his way up the stairs and patted Harry on the shoulder, almost asking him if this was okay. And judging by Harry smile, it was. Peter pulled him into a tight hug and felt Harry return it with as much eagerness. Peter had missed this. He had missed the teasing and the joking with his best friend. He had missed the dorky way Harry would wear a suit almost all the time and not care what people thought. He missed the smell of the expensive soap Harry would always use. And as Peter breathed him in and settled more relaxing into the embrace, he closed his eyes and held tighter, knowing he couldn't let go of Harry like he had before. And he knew that because of the even tighter hold on him, Harry felt the same way.

They made their way throughout the day almost glued to each other's side, trying to know everything they had missed in each other's lives since 8 years ago. Peter grew hesitant when Harry had said "You got a lady?" he looked at Harry, wondering if Harry could notice the way Peter was looking at him. How Peter had been looking at him all day, since the very beginning. He rocked on the railing, looking onto the river.  
"Uh, that's a question." He said, trying to avoid answering. "That's a question!" he exclaimed whilst heaving himself up on the railing. He looked at Harry and decided to answer in the simplest way. "No." he said. Then he quickly remembered that Gwen worked for Harry, and Harry could easily find out they had dated, so Peter quickly added "Yeah." He then realised how odd that had sounded and also realised how quickly Harry had looked at him. "I don't know." He finally said, giving up. "It's uh. I don't know. It's complicated." That was the easiest way to end the conversation, because he knew Harry next words.  
"Yeah, I don't do complicated." He said with a small smile on his lips. "So, what's her name? Who is she?"  
"Her name's Gwen. Gwen Stacy."  
"Gwen Stacy." Harry said, almost tasting the name on his tongue, the smile fading slightly.  
"She works for you." Peter pitched in. At this Harry looked surprised.  
"Really, she works for me?" he said, smiling even more. "Wow. Is she a model employee?" Peter chuckled around gritted teeth, hoping this is finally where the conversation would end.

After Harry had left, Peter began to wander around the shore bank where they had been skimming stones not a few hours earlier. He felt more alive than he had in months. He hadn't realised how much he had really missed Harry. He thought about him every second of the afternoon after Harry had left. He thought about the combed over hair and how it would never move a budge no matter how much you could try to move it. He thought about Harry's eyes, and how they were the same bright blue that they had been 8 years ago. And Peter had thought about everything else. Harry's intelligence, his humour, his smile when he's laughing but doesn't want to show it, how thoughtful and understanding he had been after Peter told him about Uncle Ben. Of course, Peter could never admit one thing to Harry, and it was the one thing he wanted to admit the most. He wanted to tell Harry who he was.

Later that night, Peter looked into Gwen's eyes as they walked down the path. He looked at her and felt…nothing. Earlier that day if he had been asked by Gwen to start dating again, he would have accepted in a heartbeat. But now, looking at her, he almost couldn't see her. When she smiled her bit toothy smile all he could think of was Harry when he smiled that widely. Peter breathed in and spoke.  
"We gotta settle some ground rules." He said, not realising he had already been speaking.  
"Some ground rules?" Gwen asked, obviously amused.  
"Yeah," Gwen started to laugh slightly, and it only reminded him of Harry's stifled laughter. "Like that." He said.  
"What?"  
"That laugh. That laugh is off the table, you gotta figure out a more annoying laugh." He said, Gwen often interrupting him. She did a fake laugh that just made Peter just want to laugh and cry at the same time.  
"That's still adorable!" after Gwen settled in her ground rule (a pretty easy one to stick to, really) and Peter had mocked her for her nose itch, they settled and went for ice cream.

It had been a few days since Peter had visited Harry as Spider-Man. He still felt like he couldn't face him, even though he knew Harry couldn't know it was him in the suit the entire time. He decided he would tell him. And he decided he would tell him in the only way he knew how.

He made his way to the bridge and began to wield his webs, knowing they would catch the attention of everybody in the city. Including Harry. And he knew Harry would know. He would recognize the wonky lettering of the words that Peter had written to him when they were kids. Of course, Peter hadn't meant it like he did now. Peter hadn't been in love with his best friend until now. When he was done he found that everyone in sight had gathered to see the display, some taking photos. He made his way to Oscorp tower, but didn't see Harry. Instead he saw a man he didn't recognize sitting in Harry's place. He hid behind a pillar outside the window and looked on, hoping Harry would make an appearance soon.

Suddenly, a security guard, the one who had been after Gwen the day he saw Harry, came in alerting the man at the desk. Then before Peter could blink the guard was on the ground, and the guy from Times Square appeared behind him. Max. He concealed himself even more and saw the last yet only face he was hoping to see in this little scene. He saw Harry, looking even worse than before and laughing menacingly. He could hear Harry's voice carry out across the room.  
"My, oh, my how the tables have turned." Peter almost chuckled at the pun made about the table but realised the situation and kept quiet. He looked into the room, the conversation droning out because all Peter could see and hear was Harry. What had he done?

Harry and the man were out of the room, Harry holding a gun to his head and Peter realised he was too late. Harry had been corrupted and it was Peter's fault. He should have told him. He webbed his way through the city back to the bridge, crying behind his mask. He looked at the pedestrians, still looking at the message. One stood out. Gwen. He made his way to her, deciding it was best for everybody to leave Harry behind. Peter decided he could be with Gwen, he was happy around her. And he still loved her, on some level. He swooped down and picked her up, taking her to the top of the twinned bridge and professed his love for her, all the while imagining it being what he would have said to Harry. He even chose to make the decision to leave to England with her. He knew it would be easier to let Harry go than to carry on pining for him for the rest of his life. He kissed Gwen with a burning passion, desperately clinging to her, wishing it was somebody else in her place. He felt selfish and stupid, but he knew that he could be happy with Gwen, ad she could be just as happy with him.  
Suddenly, the blackout happened. The blackout that Peter had been expecting.

After the whole ordeal with Max, Peter looked on at Gwen, jokingly making a comment about her flight. Then he heard something. A laugh. A menacing laugh coming from above Peter. He looked up, his mind focusing on nothing but the laugh and the noise, the engine-like noise.  
"Gwen, stay there." He said, holding his hand out. Suddenly, the laughing form came down from nowhere. Peter first saw the glide, then a suit. He then looked at the face belonging to the body and glide and almost vomited. Harry.

Harry smiled, but it wasn't the smile Peter had fallen in love with, it was sinister. Then Harry looked behind him at Gwen. Peter knew Harry was clever enough to make the connections, and Harry looked to Peter, laughing and smiling wider.  
"Peter," he said in a voice that Peter barely recognized.  
"Harry, what did you do?" Peter asked in a betrayed voice.  
"What you made me do. You were my friend, and you betrayed me!" he exclaimed.  
"No," Peter said, his voice breaking. "I was trying to protect you."  
"Look at me!" Harry said. Peter couldn't help but look at him. And he decided he would tell him. He quickly took off his mask and showed himself to Harry.  
"Harry," Peter started. "I was honestly trying to protect you. This is what I was trying to protect you from. I knew that what happened to Dr Connors would happen to you. I told you I needed time. And today I found out about my father's research. The DNA implanted in the spiders was his, Harry. We can duplicate his research because I am his son, his bloodline. We can save you if we just do what our parents did. Only we can do it. We can really achieve it. Just you and me, Harry. Like it always had been."

Harry looked on at Peter, his sneerful expression growing more and more thoughtful. He lowered the glide until he was on the ground, looking at Peter. Gwen also looked at Peter.

"Look to your right, Harry." Peter said. Harry looked seeing nothing but pylons and grids that had been destroyed. Peter nodded up and Harry rose off the ground, looking around for something. Then he saw it. And Peter saw his face falter and his mouth gape open. He lowered down and looked into Peter's eyes, shaking.  
"Really?" he asked. Peter nodded. Harry exhaled, although it could have been a laugh, and lowered his face into his hands. Then he looked up at Peter, his old smile returning.  
"Always were one for drama, weren't you? I mean, a confession written in web on a bridge for practically the whole world to see?" Suddenly it felt like their reunion, the teasing each other and the laughing. Peter smiled and decided to play along.  
"You can talk. That maniacal laughter you have going on there?" Harry laughed again, only it was his old laugh. The laugh that Peter loved.

He looked to Gwen, walking towards her looking apologetic. She just frowned at him.  
"The message. It was meant for him." She whispered. He nodded.  
"Always was. And always will be." He said. "I'm sorry." He slowly wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug, and that's all it was. A hug between friends. He looked at her, tears in her eyes, and wiped them off her face. It was a gesture they both knew meant goodbye.  
"Go to England, Gwen. I know it's what you want. My place is here, in New York. With Harry." He then whispered. "I hope you forgive me" She sniffed, rubbed her nose out of habit and nodded, looking up at him.  
"Just make sure he's okay. Make sure he gets better, Peter." She said, and she walked towards to path that led to the city, not looking back. Peter looked towards Harry, wishing he could unsee what Harry had become, and they both made their way to Oscorp tower.

After half a year later of Harry hiding in the shadows, both he and Peter began to make progress where their fathers had not. They hardly spoke to each other, just concentrating on finding the cure. They spent most of their time together on the Roosevelt D-Train that Peter's father had hidden, knowing this is where they could both be safe. Where they could both be just Peter and Harry, and not Spider-Man and…whatever Harry had become all those months ago.

Peter heard a triumphant "Aha!" come from behind him, and looked at Harry held up a vile. Peter looked at Harry, who still looked like what he had become, who still wore the suit as the only means of survival, and smiled. He then took a syringe and ejected some of his blood out of himself and into the vile. Harry shook it slightly and grabbed another syringe, his breathed exhilarating and his hand twitching slightly. Peter placed his hand over Harry's and they both looked at each other for a second, but that second felt infinite. They both looked at the syringe as Harry poured out the contents and held it to his exposed arm. Peter grabbed it and, after an eager nod from Harry, injected it in. Harry quickly shook off the suit and they looked at the arm. Suddenly, Harry's greenish tint on his skin grew pale, and began to look more like his old skin tone. They both smiled, transfixed on the change beginning in Harry.

Finally, Peter looked Harry's face, which was back to the face he knew and loved. He was Harry Osborn again. They both laughed and hugged each other tighter and longer than they had the day they reunited. Harry pulled back, still holding onto Peter and pulled him in, sealing their lips together. Peter froze, shocked for a moment before moving his hands to Harry's neck, pulling him in tighter. They kissed as if their lives depended on it, as if there was nothing else in the world but them. All Peter could see and hear and smell and taste and feel was Harry, and Harry was feeling the exact same way. After minutes and minutes of nothing but their mouths mingling, they finally separated, panting.  
"I never told you," Harry whispered.  
"What?"  
"The message, the one on the bridge. Say it." He said, both demanding yet asking. Peter smiled slightly and looked into Harry's eyes, saying the most honest words that he had ever said and ever will say. "I love you."

Harry smiled and nudged his head onto Peter's shoulders.  
"Now, what was it you never told me?" Peter asked.  
"I never told you," Harry said, holding Peter's face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. "That I love you too, Peter Parker." He closed his eyes, nervous for the first time in what felt like forever. Peter held his hand below Harry's chin and nudged his face up. They looked at each other and smiled, laughing slightly and both knew they had never felt happier or more content than they did now. Harry wrapped his arms around Peter and pulled him in for another kiss, their mouths clashing together and they poured into that kiss their passion, their love and their promises. Their promises to stay like this. And there they stayed, at the side of one another. And Peter knew that it wasn't New York he belonged to, it wasn't Gwen or Aunt May keeping him here all this time. It was Harry. It was always Harry. And, smiling into the kiss, Peter could think about nothing but the boy kissing him and forgot everything else in the world.

Finally, he closed his eyes and held his arms around Harry's waste, pulling him even more impossibly closer and carried on moving their mouths together. Yes. He was certain that for once, here in Harry's arms, he was finally right where he belonged.


End file.
